Hi, I'm Dan
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil is going off to college and Dan is staying home. It's hard for the both of them to be apart, but in the end, Dan realizes that he just can't be without Phil so he surprises him.


"I wish you could go to college with me Bear," Phil sighed as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Phil, you know I don't want to go to college," Dan said as he watched Phil pack his suitcase.

"It's only for four years," Phil pointed out. "I know it seems long but it really isn't."

"I don't know if I'll be able to live four years at college. Phil, I barely made it through high school. I mean… I got good grades and passed… most of my classes. I could go to college if I really wanted to, but I don't know if I really want to do that. College is your kind of thing," Dan said.

"Why don't you come with me when I leave? Check out the campus and see if you'll like it?" Phil suggested. "Come on Dan. At least we'll be together and not a thousand miles part."

Dan sighed. "I don't like the thought of being apart from you either but…"

"It's okay if you don't want to go. It's just… I'll be in college in California and you'll be stuck here in boring old Ohio. College isn't for everybody, just like you said," Phil said as he sat down on the bed. "Maybe think about it for a couple of weeks and decide later. You still have the time."

Dan groaned as he curled up and rested his head on Phil's lap. "I feel like I'm letting so many people down by not going to college, including you!" He said as his eyes began to water up.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much, okay? Do whatever you need to do to make yourself happy. Your happiness becomes above others, including mine," Phil warned gently as he rubbed Dan's back. "I don't like seeing you so upset and stressed out."

"Believe me, I don't like being stressed out," Dan said. He sighed. "If I don't go to college… then I'll be the first in my family not to go to college. Christ, my brother's already making plans for college and he's only ten fucking years old. How the fuck is he doing that already?"

Phil frowned, feeling incredibly bad for Dan. "Stop it Dan,"

Dan looked up at Phil. "Phil, this is serious…"

"No, it's not. It's not as serious as you're making it out to be," Phil said.

"But, our relationship… what are we going to do?" Dan asked nervously.

"We're going to make it work, and I'll make sure of it," Phil warned.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Phil asked, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Dan, holding him close. He didn't want to let him go, knowing that he wouldn't see him for a long time and it killed him to even think about it. "Come stay for a little while?"

Dan shook his head. "I think it'd be best if I stayed behind," He whispered.

Today was the day that Phil was all packed and ready to head off to college; he was going out of state and it was killing both of Dan and Phil knowing that they were going to miles and miles away from each other. Sure, they could talk on the phone and Skype each other still… but it just wasn't the same. They've been together for four years, almost five years, and now they were going to be apart for the first time.

"Promise you'll call me as soon as you get there?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil. "I don't care what time it is, just call me so I know you're there. I'm just going to worry until I know."

Phil chuckled and then he kissed Dan gently a few times. "I promise I'll call you,"

Dan nodded and then he flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Bear," Phil whispered as he hugged Dan back, trying his hardest not to break down in tears. "It's going to be fine, we're going to be fine. I promise, everything will be fine."

"I'm just going to miss you a lot," Dan mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too Dan," Phil said. He sighed and then he finally let go of Dan. "I need to get going but I'll talk to you soon? I love you so much."

"I love you," Dan whispered as he looked up at Phil, slowly letting go of fun.

"Christ, I'm going to miss you a lot," Phil said before he kissed Dan again. He turned around and then he got into his car without saying another word, knowing it would be best.

Dan waved as he watched Phil driveway, before he turned around and walked back into his house. He made his way up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He looked around for a few seconds before he grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, letting a few tears slip out of his eyes. He promised Phil that he wouldn't cry, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

It's been a week since Phil had left to go to college, and Dan wasn't doing well on his own. He was so used to being able to go see Phil whenever he wanted, but now Phil was in another state and he could barely talk to him because Phil was busy with classes and homework. It was killing Dan inside and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to survive without Phil in his life, because Phil was pretty much the main reason that he was happy and now it was like his sunshine had been taken away from him.

"Daniel, you can't keep sitting around like this," Dan's mom said as she walked into his room.

"Why not?" Dan mumbled as he turned so that his back was facing her.

"I know you miss Phil but do you think he'd be wanting you to be like this?" Diane said.

Dan groaned. "Don't use that one against me!" He whined.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you just go to college?" Diane asked.

"I don't want to spend four years of my life at that place," Dan said.

"Don't think about it like that. You'll be with Phil at least, won't you?" She asked.

Dan frowned as he turned around and looked over at his mom. "Wait a second, are you trying to get rid of me or something?" He asked, pushing himself up so he was sitting up.

Diane laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm trying to get you out of this bloody room!"

"Mom, I appreciate it but… everything reminds me of Phil. I can't deal with it," Dan said.

"If you miss him that much, you should seriously consider going to college," Diane said before letting out a sigh, feeling incredibly guilty that her son was hurting and upset and there was nothing that she could do about it. "Dinner will be ready at 6 o'clock."

"Okay," Dan mumbled. He sighed as he watched his mom walk out of his room. He grabbed his phone and then he quickly sent a text to Phil, wanting to talk to him as soon as possible.

To: Phil

From: Dan

can we skype soon pls? i miss you 3

Phil sighed as he sat in his dorm room; sitting on his bed and staring out the window. He was thankful at times like these that he didn't have a roommate, yet. All Phil could think about was Dan and it was driving him crazy, because he knew that Dan was back at home and there was nothing that Phil could do to make him feel better.

Phil looked over when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and then he pushed himself up from his bed and walked over to the door. "What now?" He groaned. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked up and gasped as soon as he saw that it was Dan.

"Hi, I'm Dan. I'm your new roommate,"

"D-Dan?" Phil asked as his eyes went wide with shock. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?"

"What? No hug? Or kiss?" Dan asked, smiling as he looked up at Phil.

"I can't believe you're here!" Phil yelled before he wrapped his arms around Dan and spun him around, holding onto him tightly. "I missed you so much," He whispered.

"I couldn't stay away any longer, I had to come," Dan whispered.

"Wait-" Phil pulled away and looked at Dan. "Are you staying?"

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil again. "Mum convinced me," He said.

Phil grinned. "I'll have to thank her later," He said.

"Yes, but only later… we've got a weeks worth of cuddling to catch up on," Dan said.

"Dan, I do have homework to finish," Phil said as he let go of Dan.

"Phil, you're ruining the moment!" Dan whined, pouting.

Phil laughed and then he pulled Dan into another hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Let's be honest, I was never going to make it on my own. I had to come," Dan said.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "You need to have more faith in yourself Bear," He said.

"It's been a week since anybody's called me that," Dan said with a pout.

"I'll call you Bear everyday if it'll make you happy," Phil joked.

"I'm already happy, because I'm here with you again," Dan sighed happily.


End file.
